Aw! I got a Splinter!
Aw! I got a Splinter! is the 5th episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Minions. Plot Splinter was first training the 4 when he felt something. It was a mosquito on his back. He quickly clapped his hands on it but the 4 ninjas stared at him. They played with the calpping thing which makes their weapons fell down on the floor Splinter tells them to stop but they keep on doing with it so Splinter was so mad he ran to stop them but Lance suddenly kicked Mikey's nunchucks so Splinter slippered then slippered again because of Raphael's sais then slippered again because of Donny's staff and lastly he crashed the wall because of Lance's sword. He then got his toe hurted. There was a wood messed up on the woody floor which needs to be hammered. Splinter saw his own SplInter but then when the minions ran to go to him he quickly hid his splinter then stood and listened to them. They apologized then Splinter forgave them. Next in his room he tried to think about his Splinter. While outside, the 4 were talking about him. Mikey said: Noticed something strange about Master Splinter? Donny said: Yeah he's kinna worrying about something. Raphael said: Alright lets go in and figure it out then Lance said: No Raph we'd better stay here he might be busy on something. Just then Splinter came out after 5 hours and called them for training. Lance noticed something about Splinter's foot. It has bandage. This makes him out of focus and so he gots defeated by Mikey by his nunchuck fury. Raph is facing Donny and they are thinking of fighting. Raph took Donny's staff and threw it far and said: "Come and get it" which makes Donny mad but then his staff hitted Splinter and so his foot got hurt. They saw the splinter and all got surprised. They helped Splinter up then sleeped. The morning, they talked about Splinter's splinter. Woah! Did you saw that? Poor Master Splinter -says Mikey Yeah So I was wondering how did he get this splinter? -Donny asks Because of his name Splinter hahahah thats why thats his name. -Raphael answered. Hahahahaha -Donny laughing Wow Good job Raph Good job -Mikey told Raphael Its not funny Raph! -Lance teling Raphael Wait....you guys remember about that clap thing yesterday? -Donny asked Yes I did it was when we played with it then he got mad at us then he slippered...-Mikey answered. So thats how he does has it? -said Raphael Hmm...yes I think so but how did he got this there? or whats in there? -Lance confused hM... There must be a wood there that is messed up. Common guys follow me. -Donny said. They then went to the place where Splinter got his splinter then tried to figured it out. Splinter got out and asked them to fix the woods. But then the 4 just laughed hahahahahahahahaah. Splinter got dissapointed but he just went to his room again. The 4 hanged out and forget about the woo thingie instead they make fond about Splinter while eating pizza on a mall. After 2 days, Splinter was cured then the 4 woke up and then suddenly slippered and then got a splinter. They paniced and then Splinter teached them a lesson. He also said: I told you to fix these woods but instead, you made fond of me. They then ralize their mistake and fixed the woods and Splinter put a bandage on their feet and promised to not do it again. Category:Super Revenger 98 Custom Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Minions Episodes